Once upon a time you belonged to me
by YunnieBoo
Summary: "Avada Kedavra!" The single spell race towards Harry and he fell dead. Somewhere in a deserted island Voldemort cried in agony.


Once upon a time you belonged to me

Summary: To bring back his dead lover Voldemort summoned Death.

Warning: Incest sort of?/Slash/Possessive Voldermort/OOC

Pairing: LVHP(Verdeh)

A/n: This is my third try trying to find a good way to start this story...I am mad and the song that am listening to is going "love is pain, love is over yeah yeah"...

Harry's around 14 years old

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!" The single spell race towards Harry and he fell dead. Somewhere in a deserted island Voldemort cried in agony.<em>

Verdeh Marvolo snapped his eyes open. His emerald eyes shinning amongst the darkness of his room. He raised his head a little and turned left and right before sitting up. His warm quilt sliding down onto his lap leaving him bare to the cold wind blowing in through the open door that led towards his very own balcony. Verdeh crawled out of his bed and walked towards the balcony, slightly shivering under the chilly breeze.

"It's suppose to be summer." Verdeh mumbled to himself as he stood still looking down at the lavish garden his father prepared just for him. When he was young this used to be his own little kingdom. He remembered playing Prince and saving the Princess his father from the evil monster who was normally played by Uncle Shi if not some of the servants around the mansion.

Verdeh smiled at the thought. It was funny to see Uncle Shi tease father about his get up and always praised him for being strong and handsome prince. He sighed and leaned against the balcony's railing and stared down at the pearl white garden. His father's favourite flower filled the entire filled. Depending on his mood the roses changed in colour. He especially loved the red roses that bloomed on his birthday. How his father did that, he had no idea. One time he had asked his father and his father had replied, "Father can make anything happen for his beloved child" and smiled at him.

"Any...thing." Verdeh whispered resting his cheek against his palms. "Anything..." he repeated and sighed and turned back to walk into his room but the giant iron gate that barricaded the mansion from outsiders creaked open and in came a sleek black car. His father's car. Father was home. Verdeh's face split into a huge smile and raced out of his room and down the winding stairs into the first floor. His light feets skipped across the icy cold white marble.

When he nearly reached the landing, Verdeh stopped and sat on the stairs. His hands stretched out and clutched the barrister before resting his head inbetween two barristers to look at the view below.

The front door creaked open and in came his father. He looked...angry, as always. He muttered something to their butler and threw his coat towards one of the maids.

"Did Verdeh get into any trouble?" His father's questioned the butler who shook his head and bowed. Verdeh, mock glared his father. Did he always expected for me to get into trouble?

"No, m-ma-master. Young master was at his best behaviour during your absence over the week." the butler replied with another bow.

"Is he asleep?" His father asked combing his hands over his hair before walking towards the stairs.

"Well...I was asleep...does that count?" Verdeh's playful voice caused his father to turn his head up.

His father just shook his head and strode up. His arms reached out and gathered Verdeh into a hug. Verdeh just smiled and stood there still.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" His father questioned and pulled out of the hug to see the face his pouting child.

"I...do. But I had a nightmare that woke me up." Verdeh lowered his head waiting for his father to explode soon "And, when I was going back to sleep you came home and I had to greet you." Verdeh looked up into his father's blood red eyes. His father's eyes were pretty. They were unique unlike his very own. His father had scolded him for hours for saying that he wish he didn't have green eyes. His father had gone another hour describing the beauty of his eyes, which truth be told he was creeped out a little by.

"Nightmare? What nightmare?" His father's face twisted in fear. "Carlton!" He spun around and glared at the apologetic butler, "I was told that he was fine. This is not _fine _Carlton. Verdeh was scared and you tell me he was_ fine._" He walked back down the stairs and towards the quivering butler.

"Fo-forgive me, master. We-we did not know." Carlton bowed even lower. His figure shaking even more with every step the master of the house took towards him.

"Dad?" Verdeh called his father and clung onto his arm.

His father looked down to see Verdeh's shivering from the cold.

"What were you thinking walking around in a piece of cotton?" His father questioned before bringing the shivering figure into a hug. Shuddering at the ice cold arm. He looked back down at their quivering butler, "What are you waiting for? Get a blanket over here." He barked.

"Ri-right away Master." The butler scurried away. I should'nt have brought that stuttering rat. He thought before carrying away the figure in his arm.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, when will you return to England?" Lucius questioned his finger's skimming over the snake's head in his stick.<p>

"Do not talk about that Lucius." Voldemort snarled and leaned back against the chair. His face hiding behind the hand that combed through his hair, " Chancess are I'll never return to England." He hissed out. "Let those foolss bury themselvess in the lie webbed by Dumbledore. I have Harry and that iss all that matterss." His eyes stared into the painting hanging above the unlit fireplace. A picture of himself and his Harry-no his son Verdeh.

"Do you really expect to let Dumbledore win My Lord?" Lucius looked at his lord's peaceful face. "Ha-Verdeh is completely devoted to you. You're his "father" My Lord. Do you think that he would go against you?" Lucius exhaled and spoke out his thoughts. "Or are you not as strong as you-" Within a matter of seconds Lucius found himself feel like his bones shattered into dust as his lord slammed him against the wall.

His pained eyes gazed at his lord, who still sat in the chair not glancing at him. He just had a finger pointed towards his direction. Wandlessly, wordlessly and within a matter of seconds his lord had flung him across the spacious room.

"Do you have anything else to say Lucius? Or do I have to chop you into little pieces before you understand?" Voldemort stood up and slowly walked towards him. His eyes glinting with malice and hatred. "Remember Lucius you are nothing but a pile of trash and the only reason I haven't completely wiped your miserable life is because Verdeh prefers his Uncle Lucius. Understood?"

Lucius nodded.

"I am sure that you can see yourself out." And he turned around and walked out of the room. Lucius slumped down. His blond hair sprawled across the white wall.

* * *

><p>Verdeh walked into an ice-cream shop. School had let out early so he had come running here as soon as possible before his father came to pick him up in school. He had to be quick.<p>

He checked his wristwatch, 2.30 it read. He smiled. Sufficient amount of time. He nodded to himself and stood in the line. He swung back and forth on his feet. His hands crossed behind his back as he hummed a random tune.

Another look in his watch. 2.35. Hurry up, he mentally urged. Hurry...hurry. He sighed before taking a quick glance towards the front of the line. A little child was begging her mother to buy her everything. Harry sighed and stood still crossing his arms.

"What makes you think that Hermione?" Verdeh heard someone question. The voice was hushed but it was still loud enough for him to hear it.

"I am sure that I saw him walk in here Ron. I haven't completely forgotten what my friend looks like." The girl-Hermione replied to this Ron fellow, obviously annoyed at the mistrust placed on her.

"Well come on then. Let's take a quick look around and leave. If he is here then we'll find him." The boy sighed, "But you saw him-you know. With our very own eyes." The boy's voice got even lower and Verdeh had to lean back a little to hear him.

Ashuffle of feet caused Verdeh to glance back. A girl with curly ginger hair, along with a boy with freckles were dressed in some weird dress. Obviously they didn't really care for their looks. Sighing Verdeh turned back to walk towards them. He might as well help them since they were searching for someone but before he could start walking towards them someone grabbed his arm and dragged back.

"Hey!" Verdeh shouted, "Back o-" He gulped as he got a glance of the person. He was so dead. His father looked ready to murder.

* * *

><p><em>TBC <em>


End file.
